


Hair Tomorrow, Gone Today

by RosiePaw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosiePaw/pseuds/RosiePaw





	Hair Tomorrow, Gone Today

Rodney glared at the closed bathroom door.  It wasn’t as if he had _no_ experience in luring sulky animals out of their lairs.  But even if the mess happened to have a spare can of tuna, Rodney wasn’t sure that technique would _work_ on Sheppard.

“Sheppard, we’ve already had this discussion.  It was either this or one of your fingers, and fingers, may I remind you, do _not_ grow back.”

No response.

“It’s at least partly your own doing, you know.  The Nairians were _going _to take _me_ for their purification ritual and while it wouldn’t have been pleasant, at least I have less to lose than you do.  Did.” 

Wait, was this going to make Sheppard even _sulkier_?

“_Will have_.  But once you jumped in waving your P-90 around and snarling about being responsible for the rest of the team – and for the record let me state that _next_ time you might want to consider getting all the facts _before_ you jump in, although I have to admit that your willingness to do so has on occasion been useful for, uh, saving my life – anyway, they decided you made a better sacrifice and after that no one could change their minds, not even Teyla, and believe me, we all tried.”

“Thanks, buddy.”  The mumble from the other side of the door was almost inaudible.

“You’re welcome.  And while I admit that the whole situation might in some marginal sense to be considered to be my fault, although _not really_ because who the hell keeps untouchably sacred objects in the middle of the village square where people are likely to run into them...”

“... if they aren’t looking where they’re going?”

Aha.  Rodney _heard_ definite traces of the smirk that the closed door prevented him from _seeing_.

“Look, considering how fast your beard grows, you should be back to Sheppard-normal in, well, even at an _average_ growth rate of 0.4 mm per day...”

“Rodney, I can do the math.”

Sheppard sounded unconvinced.  Rodney tried another line of reasoning.  “At least it’s not like that guy I knew in grad school who had the same thing done to him after losing a bet.”

One-one thousand.  Two-one thousand.  Three-one thous...

“Just _how_ it is not like that?”

Bait taken!  “He turned out to have this really misshapen skull, all full of lumps and bumps.  It made you wonder whether he’d had a particularly difficult time at birth or whether the damage had occurred later.  _Your_ skull, on the other hand, is, uh, nice.”

“Nice.”

“Aerodynamic!”

Silence from the bathroom.

“Curved in an aesthetically pleasing way?” Rodney offered.  Wait, was Sheppard _snickering_?

“Good thing it’s not blond as well, McKay.  You’d be trying to date it.”

“It doesn’t need to be blond...” for me to want, oh hell, wrong train of thought, “The chieftain’s daughter could hardly keep her hands off it!”

“This would be the same chieftain’s daughter who kept staring at me because I look so weird?”

“You obviously didn’t notice how her hands kept twitching.  Of _course_ she couldn’t take her eyes off you – she wanted to _touch_ it.”  Stroke it.  Brush it with his, uh, _her_, uh, never mind, this was _not_ the time.

The bathroom door slid open.  Sheppard gave the mirror one last narrow-eyed glare before he came out.  “Seriously, I don’t look really weird with my head shaved?”

“Seriously, you don’t.”  You look really hot, but Rodney wasn’t saying that to his best friend.

“Okay, then,” said Sheppard, leading the way out of his quarters, “But I’m not letting anyone touch it.”

“Good!” Rodney replied firmly as he followed.

“Except you.”

Rodney walked into the door frame.


End file.
